A series chain of LED or OLED lighting components is described.
Nowadays, LED and OLED lighting components are used for a number of lighting applications, e.g. in large displays, computer displays, cell phone displays, automotive signal lights, etc. In most cases, the applications require a large number of lighting components. Since OLEDs have a rather low operating voltage, several of them are usually connected in series in order to obtain a better distribution of the current within the application.
There is, however, the problem that if one individual lighting component fails the entire chain of serial LEDs will fail because the electric circuit is interrupted.
Since the OLEDs are often installed together on one substrate it is impossible to restore the functionality of the entire serial chain. The failure of a single component, on the other hand, would not be quite as noticeable within the large number of installed LEDs.